Mounting systems for securing objects to a hollow wall are widely known in the art. Conventional hollow walls are constructed by attaching drywall panels to spaced-apart studs. The studs are secured to either the base or sidewall of a stable foundation (e.g., a concrete foundation). Such walls are considered hollow because an open space is defined between the drywall panels and the sidewall of the foundation (e.g., outer walls), or if drywall panels are secured to opposing sides of the studs (e.g., inner walls), between the opposing drywall panels. Often, the open space is filled with insulation or other materials.
Ideally, objects are secured to a wall by inserting conventional fasteners (e.g., bolts, screws, nails, etc.) through the object, through the drywall panel, and into a stud. Studs are typically made from a hard wood. Accordingly, objects are usually firmly secured when the conventional fasteners are able to be inserted into the stud. However, when studs are not conveniently positioned and the fasteners are secured only to the drywall panel, the coupling between the fasteners and the drywall is significantly inadequate for supporting heavier objects.
Conventional mounting systems are designed to more adequately secure objects to hollow walls when studs are not available. Some drywall mounting systems include anchors that expand into the drywall to improve the retention of the anchors. Other drywall mounting systems include anchor portions on both sides of a drywall panel. The anchor portion on the inner surface of the drywall panel presses against the inner surface to resist pull-out of the system. Often, however, the anchor portion on the inner surface of the panel is not large enough to adequately distribute the pull-out force over a large enough surface area of the inner surface to properly support heavier objects (e.g., people) on the wall. Other conventional drywall mounting systems suffer from similar or different shortcomings. For example, some conventional drywall mounting systems require two or more hands for proper installation on a hollow wall.